


Proof of Worth

by SilverMidnight



Category: NCIS
Genre: Blood, DiNozzo is a badass, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: When Tony and Gibbs get kidnapped Tony reveals some doubts he has about their relationship





	Proof of Worth

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked for a little Tibbs action and this is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

A low groan fell from Tony's lips as he rolled onto his side his eyes clenching tight though they were already shut. His head felt as if it was going to explode at any moment. What the hell had happened last night? Also what could he sell to get the pounding to stop?

"-Nozzo, wake up!" a voice barked causing so loudly he tried to curl up tighter, "DiNozzo!"

It took a second longer of laying there for his mind to finally realize that he knew that voice. Licking at his lips he slowly started to uncurl himself not wanting to make himself feel any worse than he already did.

Once he was sitting up he lifted his head and looked around. Wherever he was being held was small and damp. It smelled more of mold than anything else and he was going to do his best not to focus on that so he didn't puke.

Blinking those thoughts away he continued to look around only to freeze when he got to the person that had been calling him. Looking at Gibbs he felt as if he had the breath knocked out of him. The man looked horrible.

Blood was dripping both from his lips and a cut on his head, one of his eyes had swelled shut and was already bruising, and… Was the bruising around his neck? Seeing how beaten the other man looked Tony suddenly was hit with what had happened.

He and Gibbs had been on their way back to the older man's place when they started to argue about something stupid that he couldn't even remember. Although that could also have something to do with the ache in his head. At the moment he wasn't completely sure about that.

What he did know was it was the fifth argument they had that week and it was only Wednesday. Every time they were out of work though that seemed to be all they were doing. He knew it wouldn't be long before it spilled over to their work life.

As much as he hated to admit it he wasn't completely sure where their relationship was going anymore. He wasn't even sure they were still in one. He couldn't believe that it had all ended up where it had, but if Gibbs said that it was over he'd believe it.

When he and Gibbs had started dating he had been so happy to have the thing he had been dreaming of for years. He had thought that everything was starting to fall into place. He had never could have guessed it would fall like it did.

He loved Gibbs with all of his heart. He had been for more years than he cared to say out loud. Being with the older man was exactly how he had thought. That was a lie. Being with Gibbs was better than any dream he had ever had.

For the first few months it had been perfect. Tony finally had the man that he loved in his arms and it had been going brilliantly. It felt as if his personal and professional life was falling into place and he was loving it.

That was when things started to change. At first it was small things that he could brush off as growing pains. Despite the fact that they worked together for years dating was a lot different. He had thought he had known what he was getting into because of that.

Anyone that knew Gibbs would be able to say that he was on the protective side. Sometimes it was a bit annoying, but he did it out of love so none of them held it against him. It was actually one of the reasons Tony had fallen for the man in the first place. Seeing his boss open up to people he cared about had been beautiful

That had changed somewhere along they way though. The protective nature that he had moved from caring to overbearing. Tony tried to brush it off, but as everyday passed it felt more and more as if the man simply had lost all faith in him.

The one thing that Tony had always hated was being treated as if he was stupid or fragile. He had worked hard at being the man he was and having someone that he thought knew and cared for him act as if that didn't matter hurt more than he thought.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked out once more.

"I'm up," he muttered forcing himself start to stand, "I'm up."

His body cracked and ached even more as he slowly climbed to his feet. Once he was up he felt his whole body seize up for a moment as his vision blurred. He stood completely still for a moment as he let himself come back to his body so he didn't fall back to the ground.

"You okay?" Gibbs questioned somehow sounding both annoyed and concerned.

"Y-Yeah," he answered clearing his throat when his voice broke halfway through, "I'm fine. I think."

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down Tony opened his mouth to make a joke to the other man only for it to snap shut when he saw him up close for the first time. If he thought the man looked bad before it was nothing like it was.

Without a second thought he ignored all of his pain and rushed to Gibbs side falling to his knees as soon as he was there. Lifting his hand up to touch the man's face he curled it into a fist at the last second and dropped it to his knee.

"Gibbs?" he questioned his eyes darting around the beaten face.

"I'm fine," Gibbs brushed off instantly, "We need to leave."

"Gibbs..."

"We don't have time to argue. Help me up."

"Help you up? I'm sorry have you seen yourself? You don't look like you could take a single step let alone escape wherever we are. We need a plan."

"DiNozzo."

Growling softly Tony pulled back fully and sat down. A part of him wanted to start yelling at the other man. He looked as if he was about to pass out at any moment and he was still refusing to listen to anyone but himself.

That was the thing he hated most about the man. For some reason he liked to think that there was only one way of doing things. As if all the experience Tony had didn't mean a damn thing. He was the man's right hand he knew what he talking about! Apparently that didn't matter.

"Fine," Tony finally agreed trying to keep his temper in check, "Let's do whatever you want."

Turning to look at the other man he reached out to help him up all while refusing to look him in the eyes. His emotions were too close to the surface at the moment. If he looked Gibbs in the eye he wouldn't be able to control his mouth and no matter how much he wanted to say something they had things to do.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs sighed not letting him be helped up.

"Come on,  _Boss,_ " Tony snarked not bothering to hide his anger, "We have a  _job_  to do."

"Tony. Stop. Just stop."

"No, you wanted to go and as we both know everyone must always do what the 'Great Leroy Jethro Gibbs' demands."

"Tony."

Sighing the younger man finally did what the man wanted and stopped trying to help him up. His stomach felt like it was in knots as he sat a few feet away from the man still not looking him in the eyes.

He knew in a way that the man was right. They needed to go as soon as possible, but he was hurt. Hurt meant they needed a plan so they could get out safely. A plan meant actually stopping and talking about what they  **both** thought needed to happen.

Gibbs looked so bad. A small part of him wanted nothing more than to take the other man in his arms and hold him close. A larger part of him thought that doing so felt more like a lie than anything else at the moment. Even if he was the only one that felt that way he couldn't do that to himself.

"What, Gibbs?" he questioned wanting to get it over with, "We don't have time for this."

"Then what is with the attitude?" Gibbs responded glaring slightly.

"No reason, Boss."

"No one else is here, Tony."

"Does that really matter?"

Blue eyes widened a fraction when he said that and he wanted to curse himself. He had known that he was going to say something that he regretted and yet he had still opened his mouth without thinking about his words.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked softly.

"Ignore that," Tony shook his head, "We shouldn't talk about that right now. We have to go."

"Tony. Talk."

"Gibbs."

"DiNozzo."

"Damn it, Jethro, for once in your life would you listen to someone else!"

Gibbs blinked at him silently causing him to sigh once more trying to get his temper back in check. In all the times he thought of telling his lover off he never actually thought that he'd actually do it. Now that he had started though he wasn't even completely sure that he wanted to do it anymore.

"Fine," he laughed self-deprecatingly as he ran a hand through his hair, "You want me to talk? You don't trust me."

"Of course I do," Gibbs denied instantly.

"No, you don't. If you did you'd listen to me when I have a suggestion on how to handle things. Like, I don't know, coming up with a plan to get us out of here when you look like you're going to pass out."

"I listen to you."

"No. You treat me like I'm an idiot. Like I haven't been doing this job for years as well. Ever since we started dating it's like I'm inferior to you."

"I'd never think that… I'd never mean to make you feel that way, Tony."

"I know that's why I didn't say anything."

"Tony..."

"I know, but now is not the time. We need to get you out of here."

Nodding his head Gibbs let Tony help him stand up. At least he attempted to do so. He was barely on his feet before a pained gasp fell from his lips and he went back down. Moving with him Tony let out a soft grunt trying to slow their fall as much as he could.

"Gibbs, you can't move," Tony sighed shaking his head.

"Then you go," Gibbs said trying to hide his pain.

"No! I'm not leaving you here."

"Tony, you-"

"You said you trusted me."

"Of course I do."

"Then let me do my job. I can get us both out of here, but you have to let me do this without questioning and undermining me. Okay?"

"I… Okay."

"Good. Stay here. I'll be back."

Smiling slightly Tony leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Gibbs lips. They might have a lot to talk about later, but there would be a later. That was more than he thought he'd get when he started it out.

Pulling away from the kiss Tony climbed to his feet and started towards the door already coming up with a plan. He didn't have much to go off of, but it was better than trying to go in there blind.

Bracing himself for whatever he was about to walk into he slowly opened the door waiting for some alarm to sound. When nothing happened he stepped out making sure that the door closed behind him keeping Gibbs away from sight. It would do them no good if he was caught simply because he wasn't thinking straight.

Moving quickly and quietly he went behind a column so he was hidden from view. Once he was sure that no one could see him he started looking around trying to figure out the best way to either contact the team or get them both out.

"You have got to be the biggest idiot, James!" a low voice suddenly yelled causing Tony to freeze in place, "You kidnapped two feds. Feds! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Please," 'James' scoffed footsteps sounding as if they were coming closer, "They live together. Couple of..."

"Really? Fucking each other or not they're still feds and they still have guns."

"Not anymore. Come on, let's just get this over with. They're knocked out. All we have to do is kill them and leave. We have the money already. No reason to freak out."

Clenching his jaw Tony let his eyes dart around the space trying to find a weapon. A sigh fell from his lips when he saw nothing. Of course, they had to pick an abandoned building that was actually abandoned.

With a deep breath Tony started to move through the shadows until he was behind them. Once he was in position he grabbed one of the men by the neck and slammed him hard enough into the corner of a column that he fell to the floor blood dripping from his head.

"Son of a bitch!" the other man growled out, "I'm going to kill you!"

Tony didn't bother to reply as he dodged the first swing. Normally he'd make some kind of comment, but he needed to focus on surviving the fight so he could get him and Gibbs out and safe. His lover was already hurt enough as it was. If he go injured too getting them out would not be easy.

A grunt fell from his lips as he threw himself back and into a wall. The man had a dark smirk on his lips thinking that he was cornered. He lifted his hand to punch at him once more. Before he could extend his punch all the way Tony grabbed his wrist and spun him around hard enough for something to snap.

Ignoring the pained noise he grabbed his head and slammed his knee into it as hard as he could causing him to fall to the ground next to his friend. Straightening his back he looked at the bodies hoping that he had knocked them out for long enough to keep them down as he and Gibbs could get out without a problem. He did not need a problem.

A part of him couldn't believe how easy it had been to get them down. Maybe he was getting better at fighting. Or he had a really good reason to fight as hard as he did. A smile came to his face when he thought about the man waiting for him in the other room.

Shaking his head he turned back to the room where he left Gibbs. If he spent too much time waiting around something was bound to happen. Moving quickly he went back into the room and saw Gibbs leaning against the wall looking like he was about to fall over.

"Jethro!" Tony exclaimed rushing to his side and helping to keep him up.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs questioned sounding weaker than he had before.

"I'm fine. I told you I can do this."

"Never doubted you."

"Then why..."

"I love you. I can't… I can't lose someone else I..."

Before Gibbs could finish his sentence his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he went limp. Lowering him to the floor Tony took his pulse a sigh falling from his lips when he felt how strong it was. He had just passed out.

Looking around Tony shook his head when he saw a ratty looking tarp laying on the ground. It wasn't the best plan, but they had to get out. With a shake of his head Tony moved quickly and got Gibbs onto the tarp.

As he began to pull the man out he let himself focus on nothing but getting them safe. They might have a lot of problems, but they could work through them. They had to. He couldn't lose Gibbs anymore than he could lose him.

"Tony!"

Looking up Tony squinted his eyes as he tried to see who was in front of him. He couldn't help letting out a laugh when he saw McGee and Ziva rushing over to them. Knowing that they were safe he dropped down next to Gibbs patting the man's let and watching as the other two secured the area.

"You won't lose me, Jethro," Tony muttered to the unconscious man, "I love you too much to let this fall apart."


End file.
